PC:Incarnation (stonegod)
Incarnation, Ensouled Construct Do you know who you deal with, Alfred of the Northtown Knicks? ... I, myself, keeper of secrets so dark that they would drive every one of you mad if only I whispered a single one? Speak not to me of words broken and pacts unkept, for you risk your soul and the souls of your compatriots. You bargain for them dearly now. STEP DOWN or not even the grasp of Lauto will keep you from your doom. http://www.enworld.org/forum/5092480-post604.html Summary Mini-Stat Block sblock=Incarnationcolor=darkredbIncarnation/b/color—Male Warforged Infernal Warlock 5 Initiative: +3, Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 16 AC: 17, Fort: 18, Reflex: 16, Will: 16 — Speed: 6 HP: 53/53, Bloodied: 26, Surge: 13, Surges left: 11/11 +2 save vs. ongoing damage Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Eldritch Blast Hellish Rebuke/color color=#AA2255Fiery Bolt Chains of Levistus/color color=#BBBBBBTyrannical Threat Tyranny of Flames/color color=#AA2255Warforged Resilience Beguiling Word/color color=goldenrodShadowdance Leather Armor +1 (daily) Spidersilk Mantle +1 (encounter) Prison of Salzacas (encounter) Full character sheet - http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Incarnation_(stonegod)[/sblock] Fluff Background Three months ago, a disabled warforged washed ashore near Dauton. It was distinct in several aspects. First, it was dressed in the remains of fine red and purple silks, long since destroyed by the sea. Second, "he" claimed to have no memories, just a strong, nagging feeling of purpose for the need to face "a time of dark challenges" ahead. But the oddest thing was mark embedded on its forehead. Each warforged has a "soul symbol" as unique as a grain of sand. But this mark was anything but unique; it was a mark known far and wide. It was the mark of Mauros Esthanapiros, wizard of the Five. Since Incarnation's appearance, tales and rumors have surrounded him. There are those that claim that Mauros was seen in the company of a warforged that was not his colleague Arek Steelsheath shortly before the Five's final appearance. Others hushedly speak of his visits to the Final Foundry in Dauton, perhaps visiting the creation forge itself. Finally, there are darker whispers that Mauros' obsession with extending life and his willingness to do anything to make sure he would survive. The strange warforged's infernal gifts—gifts known to be associated with malign powers—and his markings give credence to this suppositions, but the truth has yet to be revealed. But for the warforged now known as Incarnation, this vague purpose is all he has. Appearance Incarnation is dressed in relatively fine red and purples. He keeps his head covered most of the time to hide his mark of Mauros. The warforged is large and somewhat sinister in construction, and occasionally lines of hellfire course its plating. Age: Unknown Gender: "Male" Height: 6'5" Weight: 290 lb. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Incarnation listens before speaking, and when he speaks, it is direct and to the point. His attention is often very focused, but on details that others do not see. His behavior can be off-putting, but that does not concern the 'forged. Hooks * Persistent rumors of his ties to Mauros surround Incarnation. There are many varieties, the most common of that being he literally houses the wizard's consciousness. Those that favored or opposed the wizard occasionally seek Incarnation out for this reason. * Incarnation often finds himself unwitting following in Marous' footsteps. For example, he can often be found visiting the statue to Marous' former master. * Incarnation spends much of his time trying to find out what the "impending doom" that nags him could be. * Enemy of Daunton's wererat gang * Considered an ally of the Northtown Knicks * Considered an ally of Captain Coppernail, of the Merchants of Baccarte * Deemed an enemy of the Gearhouse Gang * Declared a member of "The Five" Kicker Incarnation's sudden appearance and his supposed ties to one of the Five is the entire kicker. Recent History The Sibylline Idol Deep beneath Daunton, a threat from beyond that was once dealt with by the Five was reemerging. Incarnation was drawn in these familiar footsteps, a wayward eladrin, an unsure shifter, a haunted wizard, and a stolid warrior his companions. As it was before, it was now: The gateway was sealed and that which should not be was held at bay. For now. A Night at the Opera A member of the Northtown Knicks hires the party to retrieve a member supposedly pinched by the Merchants of Bacarte at the House of Oration. Drawn not due to wealth or plight, Incarnation formed a compact with the gang member due to the House's ties to Mauros and the Five. There, he found a rival gang at cross interests to both the Merchants & the Knicks, a mysterious fey seer, and a hobgoblin warlord and patron of the arts. After clearing out the House and dealing with the almost-betrayal of the Knicks, Incarnation was then present at opening night when the statues of the patrons themselves rose against the crowd. He defeated them, including the effigy of he who marked him, but the seer's warning of a dark fate seeking the warlock draw him forward towards a mysterious dragonborn known only as the Warden. At the end of this conflict, he was hailed in some circles as a member of a new "Five" along with his previous dwarven and shifter companions, the dragon redeemer, and a tyro swordmage. Incarnation does not acknowledge such a title... but he has not yet denied it, either. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 vs ongoing damage; Can take roll or 10 on death saves. Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 11 (6 class, +5 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common * Living Construct ** No need to eat, drink or breathe (doesn't make him immune to effects) ** Only needs 4 hours of rest ** Can take roll or 10 on a death save * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Warforged Resolve * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will Class Features * Eldritch Blast * Infernal Pact * Prime Shot * Shadow Walk * Warlock's Curse Background Trait * Dark Contract (+2 Intimidate) Dr381 Feats * Lvl 1: Bloodied Boon * Lvl 2: Sacrifice to Caiphon * Lvl 4: Daughter's Promises * Lvl 5 Expertise Bonus: Versatile Expertise (Light Blades, Rods) Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Coins: 18.65gp Encumbrance: 57lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Tracking Treasure Money +100 gp starting gold -87 gp initial equipment -------- 13 gp remaining 382 gp Sibylline Idol Sibylline Idol -------- 395 gp remaining +2320 re Residuum from aNatO A Night at the Opera + 101 gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/4975565-post455.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5024893-post253.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063519-post443.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063815-post449.html + 640.16gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/5095844-post625.html + 230 gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/5141428-post814.html + 927.5 gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/5141428-post814.html + 5 gp Sell leather armor & mace, buy dagger -------- 4618.65gp Total after aNatO -3400 gp Vicious Rod +2 (embedded) - 680 gp Spidersilk Mantle +1 - 520 gp Prison of Salzacas -------- 18.65gp remaining Treasure * Rod of Deadly Casting +1: Sibylline Idol * Burning Gauntlets (heroic), 382gp: Sibylline Idol * Lost Rod & Gauntlets; given residuum: A Night at the Opera * Arcanist's Glasses, 101gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/4975565-post455.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5024893-post253.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063519-post443.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063815-post449.html * 640.16gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/5095844-post625.html * Shadowdance Leather +1, 230gp+927.5gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/5141428-post814.html XP XP Awards: * 2295 The Sibylline Idol * 1850 A Night at the Opera * 2288 A Night at the Opera * 250 The Path of Light * 567 The Path of Light * 208 The Path of Light Total XP: 7458 Wishlist *10: Shadowdancer Leather Amor +2, Shadow Warlock Leather Armor +2, Belt of Blood +2 *9: -- *8: Pact Blade (Zy's Tomotor) +2, Coif of Mindiron, Spidersilk Mantle +2, Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (heroic) *7: Boots of the Fencing Master *6: Burning Gauntlets (heroic), Pact Blade (Zy's Tomotor) +1 3, Changes * 2008/12/17: Changes as per Dragon 364 incorporated. Also, 105XP from the Sibylline Idol * 2009/03/10: Rod of Deadly Casting +1 treasure and XP from 2009/02/04 * 2009/06/09: XP and Level 2 * 2009/10/15: End of Sibylline Idol; XP, treasure, and level * 2010/2/5: Treasure, lost of items, and XP (level 4) from A Night at the Opera * 2010/4/5: Post Night at the Opera; Level 5 & Overhaul Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 1 Approval from Halford, Incarnation Notes: 1.) Hellish rebuke has the characters name listed as Implement, this has been edited. 2.) Warforged Resolve does not have the target or special lsited, I have added these. Approval 2 2. Approval from --Graf 01:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Attributes cost/bonuses correct, batt correct, def ok, saves ok, senses & skills OK (but see Request) , health ok, powers ok, encumbrance/gold spent ok Your summary is correct, however a) In the math section Initiative had +1 attribute bonus, but your dex is 10 a) In the math section you had same issue for your skills table (you've got +1 for dex in skills table) Since the summary is "correct" (or at least consistent with you having a 10 dex) I just changed the inputs in the table. If you're agreeable the character is approved. If not please advise. Aside: Fantastic backstory; love the way you've plugged into the setting, and articulated everything with a concise set of hooks and kickers. Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking * Warforged Resolve now gives 4 temp hp. I'll go ahead and fix that, and I approve you for level 2. Now you just need a real judge to do the same. edit: Pending, of course, on the approval of the PHB2. Approval 2 Comments from Atanatotatos Can't see nothing wrong here, so I approve Incarnation for level 2. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Comments from renau1g: *Removed comments that no longer apply Approved Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Status Level 5 & Overhaul Took this chance to overhaul. Took 1 down of Str and Int to add to Dex, retrained all Incarnation's feats other than Daughter's Promise (and took a bonus Expertise feat), and redid powers. Treasure, purchases and such from the end of aNatO also indicated. Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *You'll be approved on 5/16 Status: Approved as 5th level character with 6433 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W